


Baby it's cold outside

by the_brightest_light



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_brightest_light/pseuds/the_brightest_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas and snowball fights. Shameless fluff with the tiniest amount of angst for the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before so sorry if it's OOC.

“But Douglas-“

“No.”

“Look, you can pretend all you want but I _know_ you. You couldn’t resist a challenge if you tried.”

“That may be so, but I hardly think that throwing frozen…slush at each other is a challenge.”

Martin rolled his eyes at that. He and Douglas had decided to walk to their local park, after the weatherman had said to enjoy the snow while it lasted. The thing was, the thin layer of grey…slush didn’t really qualify as snow. That hadn’t stopped the local children from having a snowball fight, and it wasn’t going to stop Martin either.

“Besides it’s not exactly a challenge”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, for a snowball fight to be a challenge there would have to be a clear indication of who’s the winner. And, rather sadly, there isn’t.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ the problem- you won’t have a snowball fight with me because it won’t prove how much better at everything you are compared to me!?”

“Well, when you put it like that it makes me sound-”

“Mercy.”

“Pardon?”

“We have a snowball fight, and whoever says ‘mercy’ first loses.”

“Hmm, I suppose that could work but would the prize be?”

“The knowledge that the winner has the greater physical prowess?”

Douglas’ silence was answer enough.

“Fine, the winner…gets to sleep on the side of the bed next to the heater for the next three months.”

Martin waited for Douglas’ reply, only to get a snowball to the side of his face.

He didn’t how much time had passed. Martin had tried to attack Douglas using some form of strategy, but Douglas had been a man on a mission. Martin was now crouching behind a tree, catching his breath and trying (but failing) to ignore the fact that his fingers were now numb, and the melting snow that Douglas had shoved down the back of his coat.

It must have been quite some time, because he could no longer hear the children that had been playing in the park earlier. He risked a quick peek around the tree, but could see no one. Douglas had probably gotten bored and decided to go home. He was probably cackling to himself, it was just so typical-

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

Martin’s train of thought was interrupted as he was attacked by a dozen vicious ten year olds, armed with snowballs. Despite the chaos, he could hear Douglas’ mocking laughter as he curled into a ball to try and protect himself from children, who had no doubt been promised either sweets or money to get him to say ‘mercy’.

The onslaught continued, and Martin refused to give in. That was, until one of the little savages was inspired and decided to add some pebbles to her snowballs and the other brutes copied her.

“Mercy! Please, for the love of God mercy!”

Even after the children had long scattered, Martin remained where he was lying on the cold ground. He swore for a few seconds he had seen a white light, and a figure that looked suspiciously similar to that of his deceased great-aunt Roberta. It was the distinct sound of a mobile phone camera that interrupted his train of thought.

“Carolyn and Arthur will be delighted once they see this. You know, I think this picture could be our Christmas card…what are your thoughts Martin?”

Martin continued lying there, resigned to the fact that for the next few months he’d have to suffer sleeping on the cold side of the bed. It wasn’t fair- Douglas always ended up stealing most of the duvet anyway.

“Oh, up you get…there…that’s it”

Douglas was at least kind enough to help carry/drag Martin home. Of course, Martin couldn’t let him know that he was actually _grateful_ to Douglas.

“Ouch! Can you stop…you’re going to make me break my ankle… I regret ever meeting you”

“Martin, if you don’t stop complaining I will carry you home as if you were a blushing, virgin bride”

“How dare-“

“Oh, aren’t you too adorable!”

Both men turned to look at the women in the garishly green coat that had been walking behind them for some time.

“It’s just so good of you to help out your friend like that”, she said to Douglas while at the same time tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Martin tuned out the conversation. He knew Douglas’ flirting was meaningless and more of a habit than anything else, but still it irritated him beyond belief when people assumed he was just a ‘friend’. He and Douglas lived together, and they may not have sex but that didn’t mean he cared any less for the egotistical bastard.

“This has been lovely, but I’ll have to cut our conversation short lest my husband develops hypothermia.”

It wasn’t until Martin was home, sitting on their sofa in dry clothes and with a near empty mug of hot chocolate warming his still-cold hands, that he registered what Douglas had said.

“Husband!”

“You called dear?”, asked Douglas from where he stood by the living room door.

“No, you…you told that woman that I was your husband”

“Are you offended by the, rather far-fetched but nonetheless true, notion that someone wants to spend the rest of their life with you?”

“Yes! No, I mean…we’re not husbands. For one thing, you haven’t even asked!”

“Oh, well do you want to be my husband?”

“You can’t propose like that, you need a ring…wait do people like us even get married?”

“Marriage is simply a promise of commitment, Martin. And it is a promise that I want to make to you, now…”

Douglas moved from doorway to the sofa, and grabbed the mug from Martin’s hands.

“Oh well, that does throw a spanner in the works…”

“What do you mean?”

“I had chosen a rather exquisite ring and had decided to place it in your hot chocolate. I hadn’t, however, accounted the fact that you’re a glutton into my plan.”

Martin let out a noise that, to his dying day, he wold say was a manly yell and not a shriek like Douglas said. He rushed to the bathroom, and was leaning over the toilet bowel when Douglas grabbed his shoulder.

“What are you going to do? Stick your hand in vomit to try and find the ring?”

“Yes!”

“Well that’ll be a waste seeing as there was no ring in your hot chocolate”

“Oh”

Martin stood up slowly and moved to grab his coat from the hook in the entrance hall.

“Haha, very funny Douglas but I have to go down to the shops. We don’t have any milk and I need to post something to Carolyn.”

“Martin, wait I didn’t mean-“

Martin quickly left their house, ignoring Douglas’ attempts to stop him.

Stupid, he’d been so stupid to think that Douglas would actually propose. After all, they might share a house, a car, and have a joint bank account but they weren’t actually _together_. The most they ever did was kiss, and that was only when one of them felt particularly affectionate but didn’t want to say so. Martin could’ve have lived the rest of his life as Douglas’…housemate? Friend? If only Douglas hadn’t bought up marriage.

The truth was, Martin liked the idea of being committed to one person. It was romantic, and he might not be like most people but that didn’t mean that his idea of love was any less important. Did it?

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Douglas waiting in their front garden 

“I don’t really want to talk right now Douglas can you-“

Martin was, once again, interrupted by a snowball thrown at his face. But this time, it was significantly more painful.

“Douglas! Did you put a rock inside that snowball….oh.”

Martin had knelt to the ground, hoping to find the rock and throw it at Douglas. But instead he found a small, black velvet box. Blinking fast, he stood and all but ran into their home.

His fiancé was waiting for him.


End file.
